


gimme what I want

by shamelesstoaster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub Mettaton (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesstoaster/pseuds/shamelesstoaster
Summary: (Tonight you came here'Cause you know what I needAnd no one likes to be alone...)An experienced Papyrus shows a demanding, first-timer Mettaton the ropes in bed.
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	gimme what I want

**Author's Note:**

> Sponsored by the Papyton server and Miley Cyrus' new album.

"I hear it's your first time?"

The skeleton in the doorway, staring at the robot on the bed, looked much too sweet to be the monster with the voracious, energetic appetite that he had been told about. From his neat, button-up shirt to the bow stuck on his skull to signify in a funny way that he was Mettaton's gift for the night, he looked much too respectable to be able to meet his needs.

"It is." Mettaton straightened up as best he could, fluttering his eyelashes at him as he shifted in his bonds. Poor Alphys had spent way too much time learning how to tie him up, and the bow in his lap was artfully placed to hide the twitching erection he had, anticipating what the night would bring.

It hadn't been easy to organise this. After weeks of begging Alphys to either build him a sex machine or help him find someone to help him meet his deepest, dirtiest desires, his friend had finally agreed to the latter. He didn't know that her way of doing so was to call Undyne- in fact, he'd been mortified to learn that Alphys was complaining to the one monster who probably disliked him the most about his desperation.

"I have a friend who's pretty energetic," he heard her say derisively down the phone after forcing Alphys to put the call on speaker. "He's a big fan, too, and I keep telling him he needs to get laid. Maybe together we can make a Christmas miracle happen."

And a Christmas miracle it became, delivering Papyrus the skeleton to his door on Christmas night.

"Then I'll be gentle." The skeleton hummed, walking over and leaning down to tilt Mettaton's face towards him. The robot blinked, and rolled his eyes, laughing at the sweet gesture.

"Oh, believe me, I don't need or want that. If I don't need new mattress springs by the end of this, I shall be sorely disappointed, darling."

Papyrus looked taken aback for a moment, before he laughed, eyelights sparkling in excitement. When Undyne had told him about a monster who wanted a good first time, who wanted to meet him, he had never imagined that it would be Mettaton. He had thought his friend was joking with her parting "fuck his shit up, punk" before she left him to find the hotel room, but it appeared that Mettaton, indeed, wanted his shit fucked up. Very well, he could deliver that!

Mettaton's eyes widened as the skeleton's magic hardened into a cock in front of his face, his mouth watering at the sight. He'd watched plenty of porn over the years to prepare for this moment, but he could safely say that this was the biggest dick he had ever seen. For a moment he was intimidated- would that fit anywhere?- before the intrigue drowned it out, and he stuffed down his worries, too eager to get started to let doubts creep in now. 

He leaned in close, balancing on his strong thighs with his hands tied behind his back, and took Papyrus' cock into his mouth. His lips wrapped around the head, sucking and licking as he got used to it, before he leaned in more and took him deeper. The other's rumbling groan of pleasure was music to his ears, and he immediately decided he loved this. Bobbing his head as he felt the warm, glowing magic brush the back of his throat, he moaned himself, feeling his own cock hardening even more as he pleasured the skeleton.

Feeling adventurous, he took him all the way in, deep-throating Papyrus and pulling back with a groan, grinning as a string of saliva stretched between his lips and the other's length. Fluttering his eyelashes at him, he let his voice go sultry and deep, purring out his demand. "Fuck my face, and don't you dare be gentle about it, baby..."

Papyrus hesitated for a second, before his hands cupped the back of Mettaton's head and he thrusted into his mouth, all the way to the base. Moaning in pleasure as he moved his hips, fucking the robot's throat just as he asked, the warm, wet mouth sucking eagerly with every moment. Metatton relished the rough treatment, moaning around the other's thrusting length, even as his eyes watered, mascara running and lipstick smudging. This was good, this felt perfect, being used for someone else's pleasure and getting the satisfaction of knowing he was doing a good job.

The thrusts grew harder and faster, and the hands around his head tightened, burying themselves in his hair and sending sharp tingles of pain down his spine that made him groan. When the warm magic filled his mouth, he was ready, and he swallowed it all down eagerly, while Papyrus shuddered over him and came in his mouth, driven to ecstasy by the robot's warm   
mouth.

Mettaton pulled back when he had swallowed every last drop, licking his lips as he panted softly, grinning up at Papyrus' flushed cheekbones. The skeletons loosened his hold in his hair, stroking his head almost tenderly, and Mettaton leaned into the touch with a flutter of his lashes, before remembering that he was incredibly horny and if he didn't get that delicious cock in his ass soon, he was going to scream, and not in a good way.

Papyrus must have been able to sense the change in mood, the shift in his expression, because a moment later he was pushing the robot down against the bed and tugging away the artfully-placed ribbon, and Mettaton let out a moan as he felt the other's big, boney hand around his length, stroking it slowly and teasingly. He thrusted impatiently against the feeling, gasping as Papyrus' thumb glided along the tip and collected the drop of precum that had formed, biting his lip hard. So, he had been wrong. This guy definitely knew what he was doing.

"Do you want me inside you?" Papyrus whispered, the eyelights deep inside his sockets glowing softly in the dim light. His sweet expression was a real contrast to the quick hand that stroked his cock, before moving down to trace a fingertip around his entrance. 

Mettaton jerked his hips with a whine, wanting both the stimulation back and the finger to press inside, thrust deep. "Yes! Please, yes!"

And the skeleton did exactly as promised, thrusting two fingers inside him and making an interested sound as Mettaton groaned and grabbed at his arms, spreading his legs. "Already ready for me?" he cooed, fingers thrusting inside and out, listening to the robot's moans of pleasure with a smile. When he pulled his hand back, they were slick with magic- Mettaton had thought of everything when he had asked Alphys for these parts, and it had been hard to design, but he was self-lubricating now. 

"I need you," Mettaton moaned, squirming impatiently. He was past the point of caring about silly things like his image or dignity when there was mind-blowing sex to have. "Turn me over, fuck me from behind!"

Firm hands grabbed his hips and before he could say another word, he was flipped over. He had to shake the dizziness from his head, catching him breath and feeling the desire grow tenfold. Papyrus tossed him onto his front like he was a doll- this guy could be rough if he wanted to. That was so hot...

He gasped as his hips were yanked up, stretching out over the bed like a cat, pressing his ass back against him, and a moment later he could feel the stretch of Papyrus' cock, the thick magic making Mettaton arch and let out a strained groan as he adjusted to the tight fit. And then Papyrus was thrusting, holding the robot down against the bed, his knees spread, and Mettaton felt like his insides were electrified with pleasure. His howls of delight echoed around the bedroom and probably around the rest of the hotel too, he didn't care. This monster knew how to move, and his hands were strong and cock sunk deliciously deep inside him, bringing out more intense pleasure than Mettaton had been able to give himself in his sex-crazed self-love sessions. 

Alone, he tended to edge himself until he couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure still such a new sensation and orgasm a great ordeal that left him weak. It wasn't quick, but this was. This was deep, thorough, intense- Mettaton thought he might end up overheating and rebooting the end of it, so intense was the pleasure he felt twisting inside him like a spring waiting to be released. Papyrus was somehow rough but gentle at the same time, and he was certain the skeleton's stamina would keep him up all night if his battery would allow it. 

"Pull my hair!" Mettaton whined, practically seizing up when the other's boney hand buried into his locks and tugged. "Harder! Harder, damn you!" The sharp sensation jolted down his spine as he head was yanked back, hair pulled roughly, and a squeal of delight fell from his parted lips, eyes rolling back in ecstasy. "Spank me! Make it hurt!" Papyrus' other hand, seemly cushioned by magic, landed a smack on his ass that made it jiggle and his hips jerk in pained pleasure, clenching around the length inside him. 

Papyrus let out a groan, his thrusts faltering for a moment before improving with renewed vigor, his hips slapping against Mettaton's ass with every movement. "Fuck me darling, yes yes YES! OH YES!" the robot cried out, his voice glitching as the rolling wave of unstoppable pleasure approached, his body tensing as Papyrus fucked him hard, never stopping or slowing, until Mettaton was jerking uncontrollably under him, ropes of cum spattering the sheets as he came so hard he screamed. The skeleton let out a cry of pleasure as he buried his cock inside him and filled him with warm magic, shuddering over top of him and slumping back with heavy breaths. 

Mettaton's legs shook and finally collapsed underneath him, and he fell against the bed, panting as his vision slowly came back to him. Was he dead? No, he felt too good to be dead... There was a skeleton stroking the hair he had just been pulling, and a warm weight laying next to him. His body felt light and heavy at the same time. Damn his battery, he would have loved to go again once he had recovered... 

"Do you need food or water?" Papyrus murmured, blinking down at Mettaton with a flushed smile as the robot finally shifted to look at him. 

"No, no, I need sleep...have to recharge..." he sighed, barely able to keep his eyes open. The skeleton nodded and sat up, looking ready to leave, but Mettaton found the strength to grab his hand, shaking his head. "Stay... Sleep with me, for the full experience..." He winked, chuckling softly, and Papyrus nodded, returning to his side. Their bodies intertwined in a gentle hug, and Mettaton smiled contentedly before fading out of consciousness, pulled into sleep mode so that he could recharge. 

He would, begrudgingly, have to thank Alphys again for her amazing work finding him a partner. And this Papyrus guy would definitely have to come back. Metatton was already obsessed.


End file.
